Young Troubled Hearts
by BvgarianLion
Summary: When a troubled, young Christian Grey meets the mysterious, Albena Steele, his heart transforms. Although both Christian and Albena have suffered through dark pasts, they are able form a one of a kind connection that no one can fully describe. But, what happens when these two childhood friends meet up again as adults and are find their connection stronger than ever?


"Mooom," Elliot groaned. "Why are we going to the Steele's house?"

I glanced down at my eldest son's bright emerald eyes and shook my head. "Dear, I've told you a least five times. We are going to welcome Mr. and Miss's Steele's children home!"

"Oh," Elliot's golden brows furrow. He glances behind him, scowling at Christian who suddenly seems interested in our conversation.

I sigh and caress Elliot's face into my hands whilst kissing the top of his head. "The children are twins, they were both adopted like you two and Mia,"

Christian stands up from the white leather couch, and begins walking wearily towards me.

"But Mom," he asks me slowly. "You said they were adopted from far away?"

I smile down at him, and beckon him closer. He makes a face but succumbs to my embrace once Elliot wrestles from my arms.

"Yes, Honey," I explain lovingly. "They are from Bulgaria. Do you know where that is?" I gaze into my child's breathtaking face, seeing genuine curiosity light up his piercing grey eyes. I stroke his face and cock my head.

Christian's face twists in concentration. "Um, Mr. Steele told me it is by Russia, he said it is very small,"

"Oh yes, he is right. I forgot Ray told you about it last year," I nod, remembering when the Steele's told us the great news that they were finally going to Bulgaria for their children.

Before i could continue I heard Carrick and Mia's voices bouncing off the walls. They must have returned from the bakery!

I beam as my loving husband appears in the entry way. Our house keeper, Sonia takes the large package from Carrick, and smiles down at Mia whose hugging a newly bought teddy bear and stuffed-lion.

"You're back!" Elliot pipes up. He nudges Christian playfully, encouraging him for a small race to the door no doubt. I roll my eyes as Christian reluctantly follows his older brother.

"Whoa! That's a big lion!" Elliot gasps once he skids to a halt. Carrick chuckles down at his eldest son, and rustles his golden locks with his hand.

He glances down at Mia, who fixes her brother's curious stare. "NO!" she snaps. "This is for Albena and Boris!"

Elliot laughs at her. "Those are weird names,"

"Elliot!" Carrick scolds him. "Be respectful. Boris and Albena are lovely names- in fact, the Steeles decided to keep the children's original names,"

Christian peers up at his father with wide eyes. "Why?"

I glance down at my son with worry. Oh Christian… I never realized how much this might impact our own boy…

Carrick looks at me and sighs. I nod at him and hug Christian close to me. He doesn't pull away.

"Well, Chris," Carrick explained. "Albena and Boris's mother couldn't take care of them anymore because she was very ill. But she still loved them very much. Her only wish when she gave them up for adoption was to keep the names she gave them,"

"Oh…" Christian's eyes narrow. "Do- do Albena and Boris know their Mom?"

I sigh and eye Elliot, whose own face seems to have darken from Christian's questions.

"I don't know, Christian. Maybe you could ask the twins when we get there," Carrick says gently.

Then Mia nudged her brother with one of the animals. "You can give the teddy bear to Boris. I want to play with Albena," she says. Her eyes are wide with determination, her brows raised as if she were a teacher speaking to a student.

Christian smiles weakly but nods. How grateful I am for Mia in our family- it was her to helps Christian break out of his iron shell. Taking the large furry beast in his hesitant arms, Christian smiles.

"Sure," he says. He looks up at me, that loving look I adore returning to his features. "Mom, maybe I can ask what lion means in Bulgarian!"

I chuckle and hug him closer again. "That's a great idea, sweetheart,"

Enter Ray

The door bell rings, the ear ringing sound tickles my ears. I glance up and nod to my beautiful wife, Sarah, whose holding a sleeping Boris in her shoulders.

"They're here!" I murmur softly. I smile down at my beautiful 4 year-old. Her dashing sapphire eyes peer up at me behind long, jet black lashes. I stroke her pale, delicate arm, and squeeze her soft hand.

"Hey Alby," I murmur softly. "Our friends are here. Are you ready?"

Alby blinked but nodded slowly, her eyebrows furrowing as she miraculously understood my English. Sarah and I promised to continue speaking Bulgarian to our children, as well as English. They still remembered so much from their homeland, how could we take that away from them?

I stood to my feet, noting how Albena clutched to my pant legs tightly.

"Honey," I smile. "It's okay. The Grey's will love you. Don't be afraid,"

She sighs and shuts her eyes tightly as a ong strange of raven black hair falls over her forehead.

"Dobre, Daddy" her tiny, sing-song voice caresses the air like velvet.

"Come then," I take her hand into my own and guide her to the front door.

Sarah has already woken up Boris- his dark, brown eyes narrowing as the sound of strange voices become louder and louder.

I pull upon the door, and grin widely as Carrick Grey's gentle face appears before me.

"Carrick!" I beam. "Welcome!"

"Ray, its so good to see you!" Carrick greets warmly, his silver eyes brighten with kindness. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you, it is great to be back, " I smile.

Grace is next, her beautiful, face full of curiosity and compassion as always.

"OH Ray, Sarah," she blesses us each with a hug, then gasps at the sight of our children. "They are gorgeous!"

Boris eyes her with wide, weary eyes. "Mamo," he murmurs to Sarah. He hides his face into her neck, shying away from Grace as she attempts to stroke his black, cropped hair.

"Boris, honey, say hello," Sarah presses softly. "This is Grace, our friend!"

I chuckle and glance down at the Grey children. Elliot seems disinterested, looking away towards the kitchen, most likely smelling Sarah's famous macaroni. Beautiful Mia is bouncing with delight, as she explains to Sarah how she picked out the stuffed animal JUST for Boris. I chuckle as Boris gazes down at her from his mother's arms with a mixture of irritation and wonder.

But boy, look at Christian... Normally he so seems distant and unwilling to interact with Sarah and I- no doubt because of his dark past. But, I note how he gazes at Albena with such wonder. His grey eyes scrutinize Albena as though she is another species.

In his small arms is a large furry, lion.

"Christian," I murmur. "This is Albena,"

The boy jumps at my voice, his eyebrows furrow slightly from me calling him out. But his irritation disappears as soon as it came- without his mother's help, he steps closer to Albena.

I feel my daughter freeze as Christian approaches. He's much taller- of course he's five years older, but still. I watch as Albena attempts to back up more, but I gently place my hand on the small of her little back and push her forward.

Her face bumps into the belly of the furry lion, I laugh at the sight.

"Careful," Christian scolds her. "Here,"

He reaches out his harms, practically shoving the lion into Albena's startled arms.

She yelps but giggles softly.

"Christian, that is so nice of you!" Sarah coos. She bends down, setting Boris to his feet.

Christian shrugs and steps back, still looking at Albena under his dark brows. he rubs his copper brown hair, as if he is ashamed.

"Albena loves lions," I add smiling at Grace. "Thank you so much. And thank you Mia," I nod at the youngest Grey, winking. "Boris loves his Bear as well,"

Despite my words, Boris and Mia seem lost in their own world. Little Wide-eyed Mia is determined to explain every detail of the bear to a very intrigued Boris.

Then Sarah claps her hands together. "Why don't we all move to the kitchen! I'm sure you all are hungry!"

I nod. "Great idea! We have a kids table, if the little ones are okay with that?"

Grace nods and smiles down at her children. "Boys, Mia- why don't you go with Albena and Boris?"

Elliot shrugs. "Sure okay," he leads the way, beckoning Boris to follow him. "Come on Boris,"

Boris blinks up at Elliot, and follows with a skip in his step, clutching his bear close.

"Hey! wait!" Mia whines- she trots after the boys eagerly.

Christian surprises us all. He moves next to Albena, gazing down at her with gentle eyes. "Do- do you want to sit with me?"

Albena gazes at him, her thumb buried in her mouth.

I fight the urge to correct her but, Sarah touches my arm. She knows me too well…

"Dobre," Albena murmurs.

 **Years Later**

 **Enter, Christian**

"Hello dear," my mother's voice rings in my ears. "Are you coming to our event tonight?"

I groan and glance around my office. I check my each- 4:20p.m. No more meetings for a while.

"Yes, mom, I should be there," I try not to sound impatient.

"Oh don't give me that tone," my mother scolds. "This is a very important dinner for your father and I. And don't you remember? The Steele's are coming as well!"

I start. Wait?

"What? I never heard that they were coming?" I nearly splutter into the phone. I scowl and look up as Andrea walks in.

I wave her off- not caring about the look of embarrassment on her face. I need to listen to this.

"Yes, honey," my mother is annoyed by my lack of attention skills. "Albena just graduated from UW and the whole family is here for a few weeks,"

Fuck. Albena…

I haven't seen her in- what- 15 years? All I can remember was her beautiful sapphire eyes, cocoa brown skin and raven black hair. She always sucked her thumb and carried around that old lion I gave her. But that was when we were kids…

"Ah yeah I remember now," I lie. "Yes, I'll be there then,"

"Good, we'll see you at 7:30! Don't be late!"

My mother hangs up leaving me wide-eyed. Damn. Why are you so interested, Grey? Albena was just a girl from my past, her brother Boris as well. But, there was something about seeing her that first time. My mother told me it was if I was in a daze when I met Albena..

"Mr. Grey?" I jump at the sound. Taylor walks in, his eyes hesitant as he enters.

"Yes?" I ask standing.

"I over heard you have an event. Would you wish to return to Escala to get ready?"

I nod and check my watch again. "Yes. Let's go,"

Albena

Shit. I groan inwardly as my wrist. Blood is everywhere. I hiss through my teeth, as crimson droplets spill onto my bedspread.

I glance behind me, glaring at the shattered mirror that i was holding moments ago.

"Alby!"

I look up and smile sheepishly as my roomate, Greg saunters into the room. He eyes my face, then gasps at the sight of blood.

"Shit- Albus," he rolls his eyes and steps forward. "What did you do?"

I sigh and let him take my bloodied wrist in his hands. "Shit man, you might need stitches,"

"I'll be fine," I retort. "It just grazed the skin,"

Greg's dark eyes narrow. "Uh huh-" then he stopped and looked behind him. "Boris is outside I think. You're gonna be late,"

I hobble around my best friend, looking around for a spare rag- I grab one from the floor and pour alcohol from the first-aid kit onto it.

Fuck! It burns!

"ALBENA!"

I swear under my breath as my brother's deep voice fills the room.

"I'm coming!" I yell back.

"Hurry up! Mom and Dad are already there!"

I nod, and give a last glance at the mirror. My mom and Dad are there- with the Greys. With Christian.

I shut my eyes tight. I haven't seen in him so long… I've seen pictures of him in magazines, newspapers throughout the years. He's grown from a beautiful child, into a gorgeous young god, towering above his empire.

I sigh and meekly exit my tiny room and meet Boris by the door.

"Sorry," I murmur, clutching my wrist.

Boris looks at me. "Alby…" he sighs disapprovingly. "Girl, you have issues,"

"Shut up," I roll my eyes at him.

Boris is unfazed by my attitude. He opens the door and leads me to his old 1990 volvo.

Greg follows us from behind. I smile at him, noting his sharp, dapper look. He dresses fine when he wants to- his dark suit, pants, and leather shoes- not bad, Greg.

"Allright lets go meet the rich white kids," Boris sneers. "Should be fun,"

He gets in the front, closing his eyes as Greg and I clamper in the back seat. My short dress hikes up butt, making me wince.

"Let's get this over with," I breathe.

Boris nods and starts the ignition. "Damn straight,"

Crap…

I had forgotten how rich the Grey's were. This is going to be a bitch…

I groan as flocks of the Grey's friends and family swarm around us.

I spot a bouncing Mia right away. She sees us as well.

I brace myself as she embraces Boris in the biggest hug (that she can muster) squealing with delight as he rewards her with a gruff hello.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" she cries out. "You're so tall!"

She sees me and screeches with joy.

I can't help but grin back at her and hug her close.

"You are so gorgeous," she exclaims. She steps back, examining me with her bright amber eyes.

"So are you," I say with a laugh.

I elbow Boris, smirking at his bright red cheeks.

"Yeah- er- you look nice, Mia," he splutters.

Mia blushes and takes his arm. "Come on! Christian and Elliot are over there!"

I freeze. Shit.

"You too, Alby," Mia hisses.

She sees Greg standing awkwardly next to me.

"Who are you?" she asks rather rudely.

"This is Greg- he's my best friend," I explain with a smile. I pat his enormous arm lovingly.

"Nice to meet you," he says with a nervous smile.

Mia beams back up at him. "Nice to meet you too,"

I gulp as Mia drags us with her through the crowds.

Soon enough, I see Carrick, Grace and my parents laughing with another near the kitchen island, with matching champagne glasses in hand. Who know what they're talking about….

Grace sees me first, and a look of absolute surprise crosses her face.

She looks at my father, then back at me, pointing with a growing smile on her lips.

Ray sees me and nods.

Oh dear god- my parents are going to embarrass me so much…

"Kids! Get over here!" my dad yells.

Before I know it, I'm being suffocated by Carrick and Grace's arms.

"Albena! Look at you!" Grace fusses and takes my hands into hers. Her kind eyes melt into mine, pure admiration and pride light her gaze.

I blush. "Thank you Mrs. Grey. You look beautiful tonight!"

"Thank you Dear!" she murmurs.

Carrick smiles down at me and slaps Boris on the back.

"Boris, you've grown into a fine man, " he booms.

"Thank you sir," Boris laughs.

We spend several minutes being examined by the Grey parents before a deep voice interrupts the air.

"Hey Mother, Father,"

I jump and turn.

Holy Apollo.

Grey eyes gaze down down down onto mine. Copper brown hair cropped short glistens in the light.

He is so tall, towering over me as though I'm a little kid.

I squirm as he moves past me, greeting my parents politely.

"Christian! So good to see you!" my mother coos. "Your parents have been right! You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Sarah," he nods curtly and I flinch as his grey eyes flash towards me for a moment.

Man, he is so beautiful. It hurts to look at him.

I note how his jet black suit fits snugly around his obviously god-like physique. I force my self not to let my eyes travel down his abodmen- oh man no…

"I'm sure you remember these rascals," my father nods to Boris then me.

Christian grins at Boris and offers him his hand. Boris seems surprised but takes Christian's eager hand in his.

"Nice to see you man," my brother grins lazily.

"My pleasure," Christian chuckles.

OH here it comes. Albena don't be a dork- don't ruin this moment—

"Albena," his lips move like velvet as he says my name.

His grey eyes fall upon me, swallowing me whole. He moved towards me and instead of a hand, he envelopes me into his arms.

I gasp, and hug him back, startled by how big he was compared to me.

He breaks away fast- almost too fast.

I blink up at him. "Hey, Christian," I greet him breathlessly.

"You look beautiful," he murmurs. His eyes travel down my face, and down my dress- oh god, id I spill or something? Do I look like an idiot?

Then he frowns.

I follow his gaze, and suck in my breath. His grey eyes zoom in on my wrist, narrowing with disapproval.

I immediately thrust my wrist behind my back, and look around innocently.

Well played, genius.

My parents keep talking with the Greys, I listen- well sort of. My dad asks Christian about his CEO position, drilling him with questions one after the other.

I feel more and more pitiful as Christian ticks off the list of his successful business plans, earning the ultimate gawking stare of my parents and Boris even.

Wow- well I feel like shit. I'm still waiting to hear from an internship, barely affording my tiny ass apartment… Im nowhere near Christian in the race of success. Normally I don't pay attention to how other's succeed in their life, but right now, how could I not feel like an ugly duckling next to this magnificent swan?

"Albena, do you want to get something to drink?"

I look up, surprised to see Christian next to me once more.

My parents and the Greys dispersed around us, leaving me under Apollo's gaze once more.

"Um- sure!" I splutter.

Christian raises a brow at me but smirks. "Eager?" he murmurs.

"Oh no- I just was in my own world," I explain hastily. "I was listening to you though don't worry,"

"Well yes- i'm sure my business stories were quite entertaining," Christian rolls his eyes.

Oh crap- I hope I didn't offend him.

"Come," he holds out his hand, letting me walk in front of him. Man, I glance down, noting that I chose to wear heals. Please don't fall- please don't…

"It's been what? 15 years?" Christian interrupts my safety-procedure.

I nod and dare to meet his gaze. His perfect, sculpted lips are curled in a slight smirk as his silver eyes stare at me under dark, brooding brows.

"Yeah I think so," I rub my neck and look forward, eyeing a group of beautifully dressed women in front of us.

Christian moves closer to me, his arm brushes my own, causing me to flinch.

"You're quite jumpy," the young god observes with a chuckle. "Am I making you nervous?"

I shake my head, hoping her can't see past my bluff. "OH no no! I'm just overwhelmed I guess… I mean look at you!"

I wave my hand for emphasis. "You're a highly attractive billionaire- a young one at that!"

"True," Christian does't deny his amazing fortune. "Yet, it is quite refreshing to see someone embarking on their own successful journey as well,"

He eyes me curiously. "Which reminds me, what did you major in exactly?"

"Um, studio art and film," I explain. "I want to work for an animation company in seattle- I'm hoping to intern this summer actually,"

"Oh?" Christian seems suddenly interested in my summer plans. "What company?"

"Johnson Engineering," I say slowly. Why is he so intrigued? Well I suppose its because he is a business man after all..

"Huh- I think that company is in our branch," Christian says nodding. "They sometimes do graphics for our advertisements,"

I blink. Whoa- really?

"Wow! That's great!" I say smiling up at him. "Maybe we'd cross paths again,"

Christian's eyes melt into mine- oh god those grey pools are so intense. "Maybe? You don't sound so certain,"

"Oh you know- I mean—"

"Christian,"

I jump at the sound. I turn and see a fine older woman wearing a slim, emerald green gown that falls to the floor.

Her eyes are hazel, studying me with a combination of amusement and irritation. This bitch- what does she want?

"OH, hey Elena," Christian seems oblivious to our aggressive exchange.

"Christian who is your little friend?" Elena smiles at me, but its not a nice smile. Its one of those, "I'm pretending to be nice, little snot," kind of smirks.

Christian grins and nods down at me. "Well, this is Albena Steele. We were old childhood friends but amazingly she and her family stopped by for our event,"

"Lovely," Elena looks at me again, and extends her hand. I take it, fighting the urge to squeeze the crap out of her dainty palm.

"Do you live in the area, Albena?" Elena asks me.

I nod. "Yes, I've been at the UW for college but just graduated. If I get an internship this summer then I'll end up moving to downtown,"

Christian's eyes light up at that. "Oh? Downtown? Where a bouts?"

I shrug. "Not sure really… It depends because my apartment situation isn't the best. If I get the job they'll provide me with a place- maybe in Capitol Hill?"

"That would be wonderful," Elena says to me. "I've heard there has been great places for sale. But- it is quite expensive,"

This Bitch.

Christian frowns at her but shrugs. He puts his large hand on my shoulder, making me jump from his touch.

"If you need any help, let me know okay?" he murmurs into my ear.

Oh god- his voice- his mouth that close to me—

"Christian can I talk to you for a moment?"

I glare at Elena- how dare she interrupt this!

Christian sighs, but nods down at me. "I'll be back later. Sorry, Alby,"

I blink. Wait- no one calls me that except my family. I blush and smile at him as he walks away.

"See ya," I murmur. I watch his beautiful figure disappear into the crowd, and sigh. Well, it was great while it lasted. But- was he really willing to help me financially? I mean- he was so generous but I couldn't just take his money…

I turn away from the drinks and look around. Best go find my brother and Greg- I hate standing around like an awkward duck.

Christian

Fuck.

One word. Albena.

Those eyes- those beautiful sapphire eyes… They never lost their intensity, their lush, liquidy touch. I had to stop myself from caressing that beautiful face of hers… I loved her nervousness, her hesitation. Yet, something about her was different- she wasn't my sub, but oh- how I longed to grab her by the waist and ram her against the wall of my playroom…

Her raven black hair- a color I normally didn't go for- was irresistible. I noted how long and wavy it was, curly at the ends. Her body was sculpted to perfection…. I loved how short she was, I towered over her like a giant, but never had I felt so powerful with another woman.

I sigh as Elena hands me a glass of red wine. Her green eyes narrow at me as I take a sip. Keep it together Grey…


End file.
